


Hermione and The Baby

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Inspired by Juno (2007), No Dialogue, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-03
Updated: 2008-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Hermione doesn't care what the others say.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 20





	Hermione and The Baby

As Hermione walked through the long, crowded corridor, everyone scurried to the walls making a huge path for her. They didn't make way out of respect, it was a way to shame her. Hermione Granger, Head Girl, was eight months pregnant. It wouldn't have been so bad if the father was someone like Ron or Harry. But the father of her child was former Azkaban inmate, Sirius Black.

There was an outcry against their relationship when the public found out. Both received death threats daily and some publicly claimed that Sirius should be thrown back into Azkaban.

Taking the advice of Dumbledore, neither of them spoke to the public about the issue. Over the months the claims had died down but they were still there.

Even though she had not seen her feet in months, Hermione strutted down the corridor with her head held high. She was very content about how her life was turning out. She had a man who loved her and they were going to start a beautiful family soon. She never paid attention to the accusations because they didn't matter. Nothing and nobody could bring her down.


End file.
